The Busiest Shopping Day of the Year
by Legato1
Summary: (A/U) Witness what it's like to work in retail on the busiest shopping day of the year, with a lil Kenshin-twist!


*~*This is just a silly, spur-of-the-moment fic based on my day yesterday at work. The day after Thanksgiving... the busiest shopping day of the year... and let Kenshin tell you all about it! This funny fic is far from my normal writing style (Check out my trigun fic for much better writing XD)...but I just had to write this!*~*

  
**************

  
*beep beep beep*

I've always been a morning person, that I have. So when the shrill alarm goes off at quarter to five, I find myself wishing to take my sakabatou and bashing this wretched piece of machinery to a pulp. How can something so small be so noisy?

Stumbling out of my warm covers, my feet make contact with the plush carpet as I am now sitting on the side of the bed, surpressing the urge to let my head make contact with the pillow again. The alarm is still beeping bloody hell in the other room. More uninvited noise as the dogs are barking next door.

Where is that sakabatou anyway? The Hiten Mitsurugi Style is all about protecting people, but right now, I need to protect my sanity.

I flick the switch over to 'off' on the alarm clock to silence that noisy contraction for sure. I continue my trek into the kitchen, preparing the coffee pot, all the while getting a clean bowl from the cupboard and pouring myself some Lucky Charms.

Both the sugar and caffeine will help wake me, that it will.

I humbly stand by the counter, eating my bowl of sugary sweet cereal, and watch with droopy eyes as the coffee is being brewed right in front of me, almost like magic. The heavenly aroma drifts up my nostrils and I smile, the first smile of the day.

Also, the last smile too.

I take a hot shower, which helps to wake me up more and by the time I get dressed in khakis and red polo shirt, I feel ready to take on the day! Despite the fact it is a very cold morning, and I got caught at every red light on the way to work, I have no complaints. 

That is, until I pull into the parking lot. br

The place where I work at, SuperTarget, is huge that it is. There are two main entrences- one by the grocieries, and one by electronics and toys. Let me tell you, close to 500 people were waiting in the bitter cold, just so they can do their Christmas shopping early. The line seemed to streach on forever, that it most certainly did! Where did all these customers...I mean, guests come from?  
  
To add to all the confusion, there were police officers on patrol at the store, news crews were there also and someone from the paper was clicking away madly with his camera. Pure mayhem.

I park the car and begin the mile-long trek towards the middle door, where employees enter and exit. I begin to punch into the timeclock, when a voice comes on over the speakers. It's none other than our store manager, Seijiro Hiko.

"Leeeeetttsss geeeeettt rrreeeaaaddddyyyy tttooooo ruuuummmbbblleeeeeee..."  
  
I really do wonder where my sakabatou is right now. I might need it to fend off crazed guests.

The plan is to have all 32 checkout lanes open, and they do come close to that number. I mentally count 26. Close enough I suppose. Myself, well I'm at lane 3. I have a birds-eye view of the doors, and the poor security gaurd who has to open those doors. People are getting antsy out there, literally pounding on the glass. 

The magical hour has finally come, and all hell breaks loose. 

It appears even before the security gaurd opens the doors, people are already pouring inside. Some run really fast with sales ads clutched tightly in their hands. Others yanks shopping carts left and right, and ram people who are moving too slow with it. Who would have known that a shopping cart could be used so violently? People race left and right, sprinting, jogging, walking... some use one arm to wrap around their kid, using their free appandage to steer their shopping cart. 

I glance over at electronics, which is just to my left... and TV's, DVD players, stereos, CD's are flying off the rack. Carts soon become overflowed with toys and another cart is needed to carry their items. The children's clothing department has clothes ripped off the rack left and right. Some idiot has decided to use the computer terminal to fill out an application for employment.

I roll my eyes.

Luckily, my first guest through my line is not in a sour mood. Plus, it's a quick order too. A couple of Barbie dolls and Hot Wheels cars. I quickly ring up her purchase, and then silently continue to observe the interaction between people. 

It's customary to ask each and every guest if they will be using their Target Visa today. One guest comes through my line, and I ask of course. Secretly, Im hoping to have someone else want to apply for a credit card. Every application I get, increases my chances of winning an X-Box, a little contest that is going on now. However, her reply was a rather rude one, I must say.

"Shut up!"  
  
"Oro?" I go all swirly-eyed, as I begin ringing up her purchase.

The one in charge of the checkout lanes this morning, Hajime Saito, really seems to dislike me for some reason. I have to wait over 3 hours for my first break? Bastard.

Someone comes up to me, saying someone stole some of her toys from her cart when she wasn't looking, and I can't help but sweatdrop. People really are vicious today. 

Trying to keep my checkout lane tidy, I absentmindedly keep on fixing the boxes of Pillsbury Cupcake mixies over and over. It's now 11am, and the store is dead for a few moments after the morning rush. That is why when Hiko-san asks if any of us would like to leave early, I gladly volunteer, despite the fact I need the money.

I make sure to get my paycheck on the way out, and wince slightly at the less than stellar amount. I sigh, as I walk over to my car...

And notice a dent on the front bumper.

Damn, if I saw who did that, I'd take my sakabatou and go Battousai on the idiot. If I only knew where my sakabatou was though...

I need groceries, badly...so I stop at the Walmart Supercenter on the way home after cashing in my paycheck. My eyes nearly buldge out of their sockets as I step into the store.

It was like World War III stormed through here.

Eggs were smashed on the floor, someone took a gallon of milk and spilled it all over the place. I bend down into the freezer for something, and only find dominoes in its place. Confetti is decorated by the deli. Beer is over by infants. A saliva-infested pacifer is inserted into a 2-liter of coke.

Perhaps I should do my grocery shopping tomorrow.

I return home, only to find Yahiko there. Apparently, he was sent home early too.

"Why, hello Yahiko." I said gently, placing my name badge on the table, "Were you sent home early too?"

  
  
"Heh, yeah...I guess you could say that Kenshin." He looks a little too smug when speaking.

"People seemed like they were posessed today, that they did. If I could have, I would've used my sakabatou to protect people, but I can't seem to find it. I hope I didn't misplace it or anything..."  
  
"Oh...you mean this?" Yahiko holds up... the sakabatou?! "I needed it this morning when I went Christmas shopping for you, Kaoru, and Sanosuke. Came in handy when someone tried to steal something from my cart, heh heh heh..."  
  
Yahiko!!

*~*The End*~*

***********

(LOL...Im sorry this was rather lame... but now you know a little of what it's like to work in retail the day after Thanksgiving ^_^;;...)


End file.
